Toy Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). |-|FNAF2= Toy Chica is one of the newer animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is the "redesigned" counterpart from the past who serves as an improved replacement of Chica's pre-rebuilt incarnation Withered Chica due to her severe damaged state and the voice of Laura Bailey. Appearance Toy Chica takes the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. She is a yellow-orange chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers are pink rather than red. Unlike her original counterpart, Toy Chica's body is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. However, her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!", rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". The bib also has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appear like tiny pizza slices or confetti. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one her original counterpart held on the Show Stage, as well as the same one in the Office, from Five Nights at Freddy's. Her cupcake, however, is smaller with a different-styled birthday candle and its eyes being blue instead of yellow. It also lacks the teeth its original counterpart had. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes, eyelids, and beak. However, she removes them once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her glossy-black eyes with white pupils (for paranormal reasons), as seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. She looks like she's smiling when lacking her beak. Her eyelids are also missing, exposing the metal ones of an endoskeleton. Locations Toy Chica always starts on the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. She is always the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage, after Toy Bonnie but before Toy Freddy, similarly to her counterpart. Toy Chica begins her path by going through the Main Hall to Party Room 4. She proceeds to stop in the Office's main entrance. She then enters Party Room 1, and from there crawls into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Behaviour Toy Chica is incredibly common to encounter, especially on Nights 1 and 2. This is due to Withered Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall on later nights, preventing her from leaving Party Room 4. However, she will become more active again starting on Night 5, as will all the other toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the night guard getting killed by Toy Chica, resulting in a Game Over. However, like Toy Bonnie, it is possible on later nights that she will not attack immediately. After she exits through the vent, she heads back to the Main Hall, and the cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Chica is active are listed as follows: *New & Shiny *Ladies Night *Cupcake Challenge *Fazbear Fever *Golden Freddy |-|FNAF3= Toy Chica only appears as a lifeless, empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with the other toy animatronics. Her appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance The only part of Toy Chica that can be seen is her head; her body and appendages are presumably either buried deep beneath the box or not there at all. Her head lacks eyes and a lower jaw. Minigames Toy Chica makes an additional appearance in the minigame "Chica's Party". This minigame can be accessed on Night 3, by clicking the on the dark-colored cupcakes seen on CAMs 02, 03, 04, and 06. During this minigame, the player plays as Toy Chica, and must navigate a small building with several crying children in it, along with several cupcakes. The player has the option of picking up each cupcake and giving one to each child, which will result in said child smiling. Doing this will cause an exit door to appear, and touching this door will end the minigame. However, if the player aims to get the "Good Ending", then a different approach must be taken. After giving cupcakes to all four crying children, the player can jump through an invisible hole in the wall on the top-left of the lower level (around the level transition from top-to-bottom levels). The player must land on a red balloon or they will fall through to a crying cupcake and Exit door. If the player lands on the red balloon and platforms up to reach the child, and all previous minigames have resulted in their Cake Endings, Chica will provide a cake to the child, and the minigame will then abruptly end. Another child in the Happiest Day minigame will be unlocked. |-|FNAF4= Like most of the other original animatronics, Toy Chica doesn't have any appearance in the actual game. Her only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine in the end of night minigames. Appearance Toy Chica makes one minor cameo in Night 3's minigame, where a little girl can be seen having minifigures of Toy Chica and her bandmates, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. She appears to be extremely similar in design to her appearance in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which the exception of having bright orange legs and appearing to lack her beak. This is her only appearance in the entire game. |-|UCN= Toy Chica returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour She sneaks in through a trapdoor to the left side, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. The player's only defense is to put on their Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade the Office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. Toy Chica's voice lines after death consist of: *''"Let's go somewhere a little more... private, so I can eat you."'' *''"You won't get tired of dying, will you?"'' *''"You won't get tired of my voice, will you?"'' *''"Where's my beak? Lodged in your forehead, of course."'' *''"(giggles)"'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 2 Characters Category:FNAF 3 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Chica variants Category:Toy animatronics